I've Been Waiting For You
by nothingsimple
Summary: It's 1984. Five years since Donna found herself alone on Kalokairi. Bill/Donna AU
1. Letters

Chapter 1: Letters

 **Letter from Parker Wilson to Bill Anderson**

London, March, 1984

Mr Anderson,

I am happy to inform you we will be publishing your book in July. We will be sending through cover proofs next month. I have attached amendments to chapters 4, 7, and 12 with my sub editor's notes. Please sign the attached forms and send back to me by express post.

Look forward to working with you,

Parker Wilson

Wilson and Ferris Publishing Co.

 **Letter from Donna to Rosie**

Kalokairi, March, 1984

Dear Rosie,

Sophie is learning to read so quickly. She's only 4 but all the nights spent opening up books with her have made her so eager to have her turn. I'm teaching her in English of course and the only school here is in Greek. She's so bright and that makes me worry about what kind of life I can give her here? Yes, Mom was terrible but at least she sent me to a good school. I feel I should be giving her that at least!

Anyway, sorry for being a drag. I started with what I thought would be a boast and it's turned into this.

Would you do me a solid and post out some of those numbers books you see in Waterstones, and a catalogue too? I think I should be able to order some things for Soph from there.

God, I'm a drag aren't I?

How are things with you? Don't you think I won't find out from Tanya anyway, so you'd better tell me everything. How are things going with that Italian teacher? In your last letter you mentioned him a total of 15 times. Honestly, I can't imagine you and a teacher. Is he a real cassanova? Or have you changed your tune and are all ready to settle down in Surrey. (Or Venice!). Somehow, I doubt it.

And how's the book coming along? Have you let anyone read it yet? (If you tell me that teacher of yours has I might just freak out!)

Anyway, gotta book it – Mom duty calls.

I'll write again soon.

Donna

 **Letter from Tanya to Donna**

London, March 1984

Dear Donna,

It's not that I don't like hearing about Sophie. I really, truly do. However, I also want to hear about you. When we were last together you said 'heart break never repairs' or something dramatic like that. I want to know if it's still true? Has he still got you – body and soul. Or is there some sun-tanned Greek god you haven't told me about?

Okay so I do have some BIG NEWS. I'm getting married – to Richard.

Yes I know I said he was a goob when I last wrote. But he was so lovely with that big old diamond ring and he really does love me.

I'm not like you. Money does matter to me and Richy has stacks of it.

Please tell me you approve?

Love, Tanya

 **Letter from Donna to Tanya**

Dear Tanya,

Of course I approve. I trust you to make yourself happy. As long as Richard can do that for you, I'm sold!

When's the wedding? I'd better be invited. Perhaps you'd like to book the Dynamos for the reception? Let me know in advance so I can clear my very busy schedule.

There's no Greek god I'm afraid.. I'm kept busy with Sophie. She's growing up so fast. When can you come visit us? She still remembers her Aunty Tanya and asks about you!

Donna

P.S No Sam doesn't "have me" still. I hardly think of him.

P.P.S Well except for the other night when it rained.

P.P.P.S Tell me that's not pathetic?

 **Letter from Rosie to Donna**

Surrey, July, 1984

Don Darling,

You would not believe who I saw! Well, I didn't see him so much as read about him…in the London BLOODY Times – your Bill.

He's got himself published, and a bestseller too! The book, which I've now bought, is called "Land Of The Gods – My Aegean Sailing Odyssey"

In between all the sailing dribble and long anecdotes about fish he caught there's a whole section about….YOU!

It doesn't say your name of course but it's pretty damn obvious.

This is what he wrote:

"Men have always been in danger of falling in love at sea. Think of the sailors falling for sirens…."

(blah, blah blah, some story about an old Scandinavian sailor)

"She was sweeter and kinder the closer I got to her. Two days I spent with her in my arms. We swam in the warm Aegean Sea and dove for pearls - in that moment we held treasure in our hands and hearts.

Yet the tide always goes out, as much as you'd like to hold it in. She left me, and I left her. Yet my heart stays beached on that sun drenched island of Kalokairi"

WELL IF THAT ISN'T THE MOST ROMANTIC SILLIEST THING I'VE EVER READ.

Donna, he's in love with you.

Tell me you'll write to him, don't let that Nordic dream go to waste. It's the only right thing to do.

Love, Rosie

P.S Yes I know, 3 letters in one envelope, I could hardly wait till my next letter to tell you about The Book.


	2. The Storm

**Kalokairi**

Donna huffed and slapped down the letter. _In love with me?_ Hardly likely…Rosie was just falling for his pathetic dribble. She'd always known Bill Anderson was the kind of guy who could play girls like a piano. He had a knack for talking sweetly and a knack for leaving just at the right time. Still, she couldn't help but wonder, if it hadn't been for Sam could things have been different? He'd been so kind that day out at sea, so gentle and warm. And yes, she had left him. How could she not? That night in his arms she'd wanted to cry out another man's name. She'd imagined it was Sam, kissing her softly, then, not so softly. She'd wished it was him, she'd ached for him. Had Bill known that?

The lull of the anchored boat had kept back the tide of her tears until the early hours of that morning. Then she'd wept into the sheets. Had Bill heard her? Had it hurt him?

She'd been so acutely aware of her own pain on that night, she'd never considered his. Maybe he'd wanted something more between them. Had his returning for her been more than just another chance to get laid? Suddenly a cloud of possibility overwhelmed her. She hadn't felt this way since leaving for Paris – so unsure, so scared, yet so convinced that something wonderful was about to happen.

"Momma!" Sophie came running in, her cheeks sticky with tears. "They won't let me play with them!"

Donna pulled the distressed little girl onto her lap, letting her crush her snotty face into her chest.

"Oh darling, why not?"

"They said, I can't play with them"

One big sniff, and then:

"Because I don't have a Papa!"

Donna's heart sunk. She'd dreaded this day, but half expected it to come soon. Ever since everyone had realised she really was serious about staying the gossip had started. Most were kind, very kind. But there were a small few that disliked her entirely and seemed determined to make sure everyone else shared their sentiments. There were rumours that she was married to three different men, that she would sleep with anyone she wanted, that the establishment she was building was less a hotel and more brothel along with other more sordid tales! It hurt Donna to have these things said about her, but the truth was it had all been fine as long as it wasn't effecting Sophie. So now, as the little girl stained her shirt with tears, she couldn't help but wonder what she was even doing here anymore.

 **Somewhere in the North Sea, 2:33am**

Bill opened his eyes to a hungry, black sky looming over him. A sharp, jabbing pain in his rib stilled his attempts to stand up.

"Kurt!" He screamed out, still unable to stand. _Where was Kurt?_ _Where was his clumsy twin brother?_

"Kurt!" He screamed again, his voice dying away quickly in the wind.

The three of them had decided to sail from Oslo across to Ireland. It had been Kurt's idea; he'd never been much of a sailor but the lure of adventure ran deep in the Anderson bones so the idea had quickly become a plan between them.

Alfred, Kurt's best friend from university had just wanted to get away from his parents so had convinced the brothers to bring him along. Bill had been sceptical at first. Alfred wasn't much of sailor, or even a swimmer to be precise. Still, ever welcoming, Kurt had invited him and so the three of them set out on a sunny Saturday morning.

Bill had noticed the wind picking up that afternoon and had radioed the coastguard. They'd responded and warned him that a storm was on its way, but that they should be able to wait it out. Trying to come into shore would bring more dangers than staying out in the open ocean. Bill didn't much fancy the idea of them being dashed against the rocks so had followed their advice.

The wind had become chillier so Alfred had suggested Vodka to keep them warm. Soon the fiery liquid lightened their moods even as the rain became heavier. Bill wasn't sure how many times Alfred refilled their glasses but soon they had been laughing in the face of the waves plummeting over the bow of the ship.

Then a bright, rich bolt of lightning had fizzed across the sky. The boys had watched in awe for a moment before panic set in as the storm enveloped the boat.

The ocean wasn't always kind – Bill had known this since his was a boy, sailing out into the Baltic. He'd felt its bite on his skin, and its whip lashing across his body as the sky turned dark in the storm. He'd felt his life ripping at the flesh in his fingers as the rope tore through his hands. He'd bailed out water, only to have it hurtled back into the boat, knocking him off his feet. Yet, none of it had been like this storm. None of it had left his body so numb, his heart so tired and his mind so completely shattered. None of it had left him so convinced the ocean had a target on his back.

Morning light would show the damage that had been done in the night but for now all Bill could do was lie flat on his back, wishing for the strength to stand up.

"Kurt! Alfred!" He yelled again. His lungs aching as he rose up to shout. The waves lapped against the boat and a ripped sail slapped against the mast.

Still, no voices returned his cry.

Fear sunk deep into his stomach.

Hours passed as Bill lay silently listening for his brother's voice. The moon lay kindly beside him, softly slipping her fingers through his hair.

The next morning brought the strength to stand but not the strength to stomach the discovery of Kurt's body, lying still against the forward hatch. Bill retched over the stern.

Alfred's presence was simply gone. His body never found in the sea. His life gone in an instant. Bill felt numb.


	3. New Plans

**Hi folks,**

 **So I've mapped out the complete plot for this story! Get ready for a good time...**

 **However, I made a few VERY KEY changes to chapter 2.**

 **You'll need to go back and read that before you read this one...otherwise it will make no sense.**

 **Stockholm**

The funeral was short. No one knew exactly what to say. There was nothing to say. Two promising young men, at the prime of their lives, ripped from existence. And here was Bill, alive.

His mother wept on his father's shoulder. She had always been able to show her emotion strongly. Perhaps it was her Greek blood. Her own mother had been from Kalokairi, the eldest of five passionate children.

Bill wept in the toilet unable to show his grief for fear it would reveal his guilt. He knew there was more he could have done to prevent the death of his brother and friend. Alfred's parents didn't come to the service or invite the Anderson's to their own memorial.

He knew now he had to find some meaning to his shallow, playboy life. Somehow he had to get rid of this sickening fear that his life meant nothing that had suddenly enveloped him in the moment he'd seen his brother's body.

To lose a brother is terrible thing. But to lose a twin is to lose part of yourself.

He had money now, after the book had done so well. Yet no one to spend it with. Not that it had ever been about that. God, that book had been all about _he_ r. Every page of it held her scent, every description of a flowers sweetness was her, every breathtaking sunset was her, everything he remembered that was beautiful from that time was her. She had enchanted him and she would never know it.

At home that night he found a letter on the tray, waiting for him.

 ** _Letter from Sophia to Bill_**

 _To my nephew William,_

 _I am grateful to you for the time you take to write to us. It has been too long my sweet nephew, please return very soon to us._

 _You asked about the girl you met last time you were here, my sweet Donna. Yes, she is healthy and of a happy way. I am writing to tell you of what I believe to be true. She has a child, her name is Sophie. She is my namesake. The child is soon to turn five years old. She has yellow hair and blue eyes. Please let me tell you I believe the child may be yours. She told me how it was with you and what did happen between you._

 _Please come soon for your child and to marry Donna._

 _Your loving great Aunt, Sophia_

Bill dropped the letter and began packing his bag.


	4. Remembering That Night

**Flashback, 1979, Kalokairi**

Bill woke up first. The sway of the ocean lilted his eyes open and at once he was aware of the girl curled up beside him. Her salt teased hair was fanning across his chest and her breath was slow and gentle.

Memories of the night trickled back into his sleepy mind. Her lips on his, her teasing hands, her sweet laugh – like sunshine.

He'd wanted her since that first day on the jetty. He'd been used to girls falling into his arms so when he leaned in to kiss her it had almost been routine.

Truth be told, when he came back for her part of him simply wanted to finish what he'd started. After winning the sailing race he was hungry for another prize. Surely she would have been ready to fall into his arms by now.

But then he'd seen the sadness in her eyes, and wished he could forgot all his stupid motives. That night, he didn't even kiss her. He'd said good night with a smile and promise to visit a new island in the morning. She looked at him expectantly so he'd leaned in for a moment, then patted her on the head. She huffed and set off for bed, smiling in spite of herself.

When she finally came to him he'd pulled her close to him and kissed her, at last. Donna kissed him back. Feeling her press into him Bill suddenly pushed her off, letting her fall back onto the mattress, giggling.

"I know you've wanted me all day, don't try pretending now..." She accused him, sitting up again.

"Hmmm, maybe I've changed my mind, now that I know you better." Bill teased, grinning.

Donna shoved him and he only smiled back at her. _Bastard,_ she thought.

Biting her lip Donna straddled him. She leaned over him, letting her hair fall around his face and chest.

"Well then, I guess we'll just go to sleep then…" She said, pressing into him for a moment before flipping back onto her back. She turned away from him and shut her eyes, trying not to smile.

Bill waited a minute before curling his arm around her waist, and whispering in her ear: "I suppose I could be persuaded…"

Donna let herself grin as he started kissing her neck, her cheeks, and then, everywhere else.

"Bill Anderson" She said, once it was all over, her breath coming quickly, "Where the hell, did you learn all that?"

He only smiled and kissed her again.

"Goodnight Donna."

"Night, Bill"

She slipped back under the sheets and melted into his side. He put his arm around her and slipped into another dream. He didn't wake to hear her crying but his heart plummeted to see the evidence still damp on her cheeks in the morning light.


End file.
